The Brave Little Clock
by glnn bck
Summary: It's been ten years since Dr Light disappeared and left six of his creations behind. Timeman, Oilman, Cutman, Iceman, and Gutsman will have to overcome many challenges to find Dr Light. But will they learn to help each other first? (loosely based off of "The Brave Little Toaster")


A/N: My next chapter for Cut Man's Lament is almost up so don't worry. You also don't have to worry about me updating Mega Man Truth or Dare; unfortunately only one person has sent anything in. I'll leave that story up but if no one else sends anything in, I'll delete it. Anyways, I just wanted to write this randomly. If people like it, I'll continue but it will probably just be one chapter.

…

The old lab was dusty and needed renovation. It had been left alone for ten years now and seemed lifeless to the outside world. Deep inside the lab however was a room with eight beds in it. Five of those beds were occupied by older robot models, each of which were sleeping peacefully.

A purple robot had a giant clock on his chest that was slowly counting the seconds till seven AM. When the seconds hand reached the twelve, the bells at the top of the purple robot's head ringed loudly. All of the robot masters woke with a jump. All of them groaned except for one who jumped to his feet on his bed. He was a black robot with skin as slick as oil. He also wore a scarf.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauties!" He yelled, "The sun is up and ya'll acting like a bunch of stones!"

"Oilman, could you pipe down?" Asked an orange robot, "I'm trying to get some sleep."

"A robot's always gotta be ready for work," Oilman said, "Just look at Timeman. He's up."

The purple robot known as Timeman was already fixing his bed sheets. He gave a small smile.

"I'm always on time, Oil." Timeman said.

"Well maybe this will wake you up, Cutman!" Oilman said.

Oilman reached under his bed and pulled out a boombox. He ran over to the orange robot known as Cutman's bed.

"Oh no..." Cutman whispered.

Oilman turned the stereo on to full blast with a rap song playing. Cutman HATED rap. Cutman slammed his hand on the off button.

"What is wrong with you!?" Cutman yelled, "You're gonna bust my ear drums!"

Cutman took a swing at his oily brother but Oilman jumped out of the way. He landed his feet on the end of a blue Eskimo robot's bed. The little blue robot was shocked at first, but then started to giggle.

"Looks like a challenger approaches the undefeated champion, Oilman!" The black robot yelled.

"Champion my behind!" Cutman yelled back.

Cutman took the cutter from his head and threw it at Oilman. The slick robot dodged it, leaving it to stick into the wall. A large yellow and orange robot growled while throwing himself out of bed.

"That's it!" The large robot yelled.

He went up to the dueling robots and held them up by their arms.

"You two better start behaving or I'm gonna whoop both of ya!" He yelled.

"S-Sorry Gustman." They both stuttered.

"Mornin' Timeman." Said the blue robot, walking towards the purple one.

"Good morning Iceman." Timeman responded.

"What are they up to this time?" Iceman asked.

"Oh, the usual." Timeman answered.

"Well, since we're all up," Gutsman said, "We can start on chores."

"Chores?" Cutman, Oilman, and Iceman moaned.

"Yep."

"I hate chores..." Iceman said, plopping onto the bed next to him.

"Well, if none of you want to do chores," Timeman said, "How about a game?"

"What kind of game?" Cutman asked.

"No one can stop until the lab is clean." Timeman answered.

The three boys groaned at that statement. Timeman put a finger to his chin in thought. Suddenly an idea came to him and he whispered it into Oilman's ear.

"Don't worry Timer. I got you covered." Oilman said.

Oilman grabbed his stereo.

"Brothers, I present to you, food for the soul." Oilman said.

He turned on a catchy 70's tune. The other robots rolled their eyes but started on their work.

Cue cleaning montage-

All of the robots went to work, except for Oilman who was just screwing things up for Gutsman. The robots kept on working until Iceman suddenly stopped. He stared at the door with distant eyes. Timeman noticed Iceman's strange behavior.

"Everybody quiet down!" Timeman shouted, "It's the Eskimo!"

Everyone became silent.

"A car..." Iceman whispered.

"A CAR!?" All of the robots yelled.

They all ran to the front window and looked out on the road. Each of them had hopeful looks on their faces.

"Is it the Dr?" Timeman asked.

Iceman seemed to zone out of reality. He saw a familiar white car pull into the driveway. A beautiful blonde haired robot came out of the car.

"Roll..." Iceman whispered.

"Iceman!" The girl said with a smile.

Iceman opened the door and seemed to float towards the girl.

"Roll!" He cried out.

They were about to touch hands until Iceman was slammed back into reality. He was back at the window, watching a blue car pass by the lab. Only dust was left on their driveway. The next few seconds were silent until Iceman fell to his knees. He cried heavily.

"Oh great, he's crying again," Said Gutsman, walking away, "I don't want to hear it!"

"Maybe the Dr will be here next time." Oilman sighed.

"You all really think he's coming back don't you?" A worn out voice said.

The robots turned to see a black and red robot sitting on a work table. Many cords were attached to his back, acting as his life support.

"It's a possibility." Cutman said.

"You know what, Cutman? You're a sharp little robot." Said the red and black robot.

"Oh, thanks!" Cutman said with a smile.

Cutman then noticed the other robots glaring at the weak robot.

"Hey!" Cutman said, glaring along with his brothers.

"Look, Elecman, at least we're being optimistic." Timeman said.

"Of course," Elecman said, "Maybe someday Dr Light will come strolling right through that door. He'll fix us all up, put us to work, and everything will be just like before. Everything will be peachy-keen."

"You know what, Elecman?" Timeman said, "I think you're jealous."

"Yeah, because you can't walk," Gutsman said, "You're stuck to that machine."

Suddenly all of the lights started to flicker.

"You think I'm jealous of you idiots just because you can walk, but I can't?" Elecman growled.

The lights started to flicker faster and some even burst. The machines were all powering up too fast.

"You don't think I like having these cords shoved into my back 24/7?" Elecman said, "I LOVE BEING STUCK TO THIS STUPID MACHINE!"

All of the lights were busted and the machines were out of control. Elecman thrashed around and flailed his arms, wanting to be rid of the cords.

"Elecman, we didn't mean it," Timeman yelled, "We're sorry! Just please calm down!"

"I can't help it if I need these things to live!" Elecman screamed, "HE PROMISED HE WOULD FIX ME!"

With one last scream, Elecman's own power knocked him out. All of the lights and machines in the building were out, leaving the robots in darkness.

"Poor Elecman..." Iceman said.

"Ah, he was a jerk anyways." Gutsman said.

"Maybe he's right," Cutman said, "Maybe Dr Light isn't coming back..."

All of the robots sat on or around the couch. Iceman started crying and Cutman joined in. Timeman couldn't take it any more.

"ENOUGH!" Timeman yelled while standing up, "We're going to find Dr Light!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled.

"How in the world are we going to find the Dr? He's been missing for years." Iceman said.

"You're crazy!" Gutsman yelled.

"Well I'm tired of wasting my life away on moaning and whinging for Dr Light to come back," Timeman said, "Who's with me?"

The next few seconds were silent. Everyone seemed to be waiting for another take a dare. Iceman slowly walked forwards.

"I really need to see Roll again," He said, "May I join you?"

Timeman smiled and looked towards the others.

"Oh how could I say 'no' to an adventure?" Oilman said, putting his arms on the two robots' shoulders, "I'm in!"

"NONE of your powers work anymore guys," Cutman said, "You'll need me to protect you."

The three dedicated robots turned to Gutsman. He refused to even look at them.

"You know guys?" Timeman said with a smile, "I think our group needs someone who's... strong!"

"And loud!" Cutman said.

"And a grump!" Oilman shouted.

Timeman slapped them both over the head. He then looked towards Gutsman.

"Well?" Time asked.

Gutsman slowly sighed.

"I know I'm gonna regret this..." Gutsman grumbled.

"YAY!" Everyone cheered, "Woo hoo!"

"Now, how are we gonna get there?" Gutsman asked.

…

Hey guys! If you can guess each character from "The Brave Little Toaster" that the robot masters are based off of you'll get... I don't know, recognition in the next chapter?... FREE ADVERTISEMENT!


End file.
